1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to apparatus for improving the performance of internal combustion engines with poorly performing intake valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engine intake valves with use become pitted and charred with combustion products as the result of the extreme heat present inside the engine cylinder The intake valve in this instance will no longer seat properly, and may allow the backflow of gases through the intake port of the engine during the compression/combustion strokes. Correction of faulty valves typically requires the removal of the valve from the engine block for replacement or refurbishing. This is a time-consuming and expensive process, and for small engines the necessary expense can approach that required to replace the entire engine.
A number of inventions have been directed to the prevention of engine backflow through the carburetor of the engine. These devices will not, to any significant degree, correct the poor engine performance associated with a faulty intake valve. Further, these devices are complicated and costly to manufacture and install. This cost, again, becomes prohibitive for use with small engines, the value of which does not warrant the expense.
It would be desirable to provide an intake valve assembly which would improve poor engine performance associated with some intake valves. It would also be desirable that such a device be inexpensive to manufacture, such that the device would be economically feasible for use with small engines. It would also be desirable if such a device could be easily installed, either by the engine owner or by an engine mechanic with little special training. It would further be desirable to provide a device which could be readily adapted for use with many different engine styles and sizes.